This invention relates primarily to the fields of wound treatment and surgery, and more particularly, to improvements in the formation of a basin which can be used to collect liquid used in wound irrigation. The present invention can also be used in other fields, including non-medical applications.
Absorbent pads are routinely used in clinics and in homes. Such pads essentially comprise a combination of an absorbent material and a fluid barrier. A mesh is typically provided over the absorbent material to retain the absorbent material against the fluid barrier, which serves as a backing for the pad.
For use in irrigating a wound, known absorbent pads have generally been found to be insufficient because unabsorbed, contaminated liquid frequently spills from the periphery of the pad. The spilled liquid constitutes a safety hazard and a health hazard, and frequently requires corrective action.
To overcome these and other problems associate with known absorbent pads, the present invention provides a pliable pad which can be shaped into a trough or basin (either before use or in situ) for containing excess liquid. In this way, the pliable pad of the present invention can prevent liquid from spilling from the trough or basin which is formed (e.g., onto the floor or onto medical personnel).
The pliable pad of the present invention can also be used in non-medical applications such as the containment of liquid leaking from a plumbing fixture or from a machine. This can be especially useful in situations in which a simple pan or bucket cannot be deployed because of limited access, or when such devices would provide inadequate containment of a leak or spray. In such cases, the pliable pad can be used to overcome the problems associated with the use of simple pans or buckets by introducing the pliable pad in one configuration (e.g., flat or partially folded) and by then shaping the pliable pad, in place, to address the problems associated with limited access. In addition, the pliable pad can be shaped to surround the leak, to limit or even eliminate any spray that might otherwise escape.
In its most basic configuration, the pliable pad of the present invention is comprised of an absorbent material arranged adjacent to a formable material. The absorbent material and/or the formable material can further include a barrier to liquid, or a separate liquid barrier layer can be provided.
The formable material is preferably chosen so that it can be shaped manually, and so that the desired shape will be retained indefinitely if left undisturbed. The formable material can then be manipulated by hand, to form a wall or a series of walls, so that the pliable pad can form a fluid-collecting basin. As examples, the pliable pad can be made formable by mating the absorbent material with a sheet formed of a metal or a metal foil, or by embedding an elongated bendable member (e.g., a wire, rod or tube) within the absorbent material or within a sheet (or sheets) resting upon the absorbent material or to which the absorbent material is attached.
The resulting structure will then provide an absorbent material located within a basin which is defined by the walls created by manipulating the formable material. Any liquid that is not absorbed by the absorbent material will nevertheless be retained within the basin, providing added assurances that the fluids in question are effectively collected by the resulting structure.
The formable material, or the liquid barrier, can be provided with an extension formed of a liquid-impervious material which can be folded over the pliable pad. The liquid-impervious material can then be draped over the wound to permit convenient irrigation of the wound while protecting the user from contact with hazardous liquid or spray. The liquid-impervious material is preferably, but not necessarily, transparent to further facilitate the procedure to be performed.
A draining conduit or port can also be provided, if desired, to conduct excess liquid to a separate or external receptacle. Alternatively, a portion of the formable material can itself be shaped to create a draining conduit.
The pliable pad of the present invention can further include one or more tabs attached to the pliable pad, one purpose of which is to provide a means for securing the pliable pad to the patient (or to a desired structure). The tabs can either be tied to each other, or fastened together by other means. The tabs can assist in supporting the walls which have been formed in their desired position, and can also provide a means for sealing the pliable pad against a patient (or to a desired structure) so that the likelihood of a leakage of liquid is reduced.
The pliable pad of the present invention will generally include a layer (or section) formed of an absorbent material, which can include a permeable material that allows fluid to pass to the absorbent material without allowing the absorbent material to be released. The layer (or section) of absorbent material and the formable material can be joined together by an adhesive, by heat sealing, or by other means. Alternatively, the layer (or section) of absorbent material can be mechanically attached to the formable material (e.g., by bending over edges of the formable material to capture the layer (or section) of absorbent material) without the use of an adhesive. Another alternative is to simply locate the layer (or section) of absorbent material adjacent to the formable material, without being bonded to the formable material. Yet another alternative is to sandwich the formable material between a pair of sheets, with at least one of the sheets comprising a liquid barrier, if needed. The sheets can be heat welded to each other, or attached with an adhesive, to encase the formable material between the pair of sheets.
The present invention is also directed to various uses for the pliable pad. The primary use for the pliable pad is in irrigating wounds. To this end, the head or a limb of a patient is placed on a pliable pad which is manipulated to form a basin to contain the appendage. The desired irrigation step is then performed. During such irrigation, liquid is capable of being absorbed by the absorbent material, and any liquid that is not absorbed by the absorbent material is collected in the basin defined by the pliable pad.
The pliable pad of the present invention also has uses in fields other than medicine. For example, the pliable pad can be used to collect water leaking from plumbing fixtures, such as sinks, or to collect liquids that drain or leak from machinery. Any of a variety of uses are possible.